


Flower Boy

by oreojeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Felix too, M/M, Minho is a cutie, Verse 2, angst is life, changbinnie, dundundunndunndunndunn, felix is just a kid, im on a hellevator, minho is the flower boy, minlix is underrated, minlix uwu, my hellevatoooooooorrrr, stan minlix, they are powerful, wait everyone is, yayaya is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreojeongin/pseuds/oreojeongin
Summary: In a warm fine day as the trees sway side to side and the birds chirp, the tragic accident happened. The young boy struggles to keep his life together.





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first time ever writing an au and it mayhaps be pretty shit. Letting yall know that i'm really slow at updating. Please enjoy this, thank uu !
> 
> @jeonginies on twt and creds to nikki for editing this and helping me think of ideas @sttraykids on twt

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Flower"

* * *

 "Mum! We're nearly there right?" A young boy looked up to his mum. "Nearly, just be patient," she replied. They were going to his parents' flower shop as it was the 1st anniversary since the opening of it. His parents had a huge passion for flowers; they loved the appearance and the scent. It also held a special memory for them as they had first met in the garden of a park. The shop was just 2 blocks away, so close but yet so far. Heading to the street of the flower shop, it was as if time had stopped when another car had ran a red light, smashing into their car. The accident was pronounced as fatal. Fatal. The car tumbled over and down the street. The yelling and the racket of their car made while it was flipping woke the whole street. As the car had finished tumbling, the boy finally got a chance to take in his surroundings. The windshields and the windows were smashed. The car was in ruins. Fear and disbelief filled the boy's mind as he laid on his side, not wanting to move as he felt intense pain flow throughout his body. With his vision blurry, he hears the horror of the witnesses’ voices and the sirens of emergency services. "M-mum, d-dad... hang on p-please. The p-people can get us out of here and we w-will be o-okay..." the boy stutters in a soft voice. "W-we love...you–" His mum replied soon after. People cried out and their faces were in shock and fear. Soon, his parents were announced dead but the boy had somehow managed to survive. His name was Lee Minho.

A week later after being discharged from the hospital, he sits on the park bench and watches trees sway from side to side. He watches the bees collect their pollen from the flowers, sending a pungent, aromatic fragrance into his nostrils. He follows the exquisite scent and walks across the garden. The boy squats and takes in the view of the different and colourful species of flowers: Daffodils, roses, sunflowers, daisies, carnations and snow drops. He then delicately pulls a few flowers from the roots of the ground and holds onto them. A flashback with his parents occur. This is the garden where they first met, Minho said in his head. He sniffed as tears form and fall out of his eyes, running down like a river on his cheeks. He stands still and tries to control his breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He wipes his tears and snot with the sleeves of his jacket, feeling weak and continued to walk at a slower pace. The cool breeze blows into his hair and onto his skin, makinghim shiver slightly.

Lee Minho, the flower boy, finds his friends on the court playing basketball. Typical of his friends. Minho was quite difference from them. He really loves flowers and especially dancing. Basketball? He doesn't like. "Aye Minho is back!" Seungmin yells from the top of his lungs waving at him. A small smile tugs at Minho’s lips and he waves back. "Where did you go bro? You disappeared into thin air!" Chan swings his arms around his shoulder. "I just walked around the park" Minho says softly. He sits down on the bench and watches their game of basketball. They play roughly, as if it was a serious competition. Minho doesn't like rough games. He just stares at the flowers and listens to the bounce of the ball and his friends panting as they play. "Ahhh, it's finally spring. I love spring" He stretches his arms and lying his back on the bench, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds pass in his sight as time does the same. Lee Minho shuts his eyelids and falls asleep.

No one knew that Minho was involved in the tragic car accident, except for Bang Chan, who offered Minho to live with him for the time being as he was alone. Chan is a really caring boy, he listens to what Minho has to say tries to help him with his difficulties. Chan was Minho's no. 1 person to rely on, he was the moodmaker and always tried to cheer him up. Chan was always there for Minho ever since they were children, as his parents and Minho's were close friends since highschool.

The unpleasant aroma of armpits wakes Minho up and disturbs the smell of the refreshing air. He coughs and gives them a look, hinting at the boys that they don't smell nice. "Minho..." Hyunjin says. "Yea-" Minho faces him. Hyunjin lifts his arm and comes towards him. "nOO" Minho runs away. Everyone laughs and Chan is cracking up on the lush green grass and slaps it until he ran out of breath. "You're disgusting" Minho spat out. They continued to laugh and at one point they all had started crying of laughter, especially Chan.

Spending a few more minutes to calm down, the boys agreed on walking around the park. Minho looked at the flowers he was holding. They were the ones that his mother had gave to his dad when they had first met. Love at first sight, perhaps, Minho thinks, mentally talking to himself. Should I tell the others about the car accident or not? Hmm what will happen if i tell them? How should I say it? After moments of contemplating, Minho finally decides to tell them. "Gu–" He started, getting cut off. "Hey nice flowers girly!" A boy and some others come over to him and tease him. Minho just stares at him, not doing anything. "Hey! Lee Felix ! Leave!" Chan took a step infront of him. "Yeah I'll live after I take these shitty flowers, will you marry me?!" Felix grabbed the flowers out of Minho's hands and mocked him. "What the fuck! He didn't do anything to you. Just leave you idiot" Seungmin pushed him. Lee Felix threw the flowers onto the concrete path and stepped on it, destroying it's nature and beauty. Him and his friends: Yang Jeongin, Kim Woojin, Seo Changbin and Han Jisung then left. However, Minho caught one boy of that group turning back, glancing at Minho with guilt. Minho's eyes were flooding with salty tears. "These dumbfucks! They don't understand. Ugh, I can't stand them anymore. They piss me off so much! I just want to chop off their dic–" Hyunjin rants. "N-no... It's fine. There are plenty more I can collect some in the g-garden" Minho mumbled walking to the garden. He finds the same type of flowers he collected earlier. Seungmim, Chan and Hyunjin stand awkwardly behind Minho, looking at each other with worried faces. "My parents first met each other here. The flowers i'm holding remind me of them" Minho broke the silence and faced the boys, "We got into a car crash last week. They both died. Sometimes, I wonder why i survived and I think that i'm better off dead" He sighed.

"Oh shit... i'm so so sorry. We're always here for you bro" Seungmin says in shock, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

A few hours had passed and Lee Minho entered the dance studio. He swung open the door expectantly, hoping to be greeted by enthusiastic peers, but instead, faced with an empty room. He peers at the clock above him. _Oh. I’m an hour early._ Minho then proceeds to throw his bag into a corner of the room, the only contents being a bottle of water and some flowers he had freshly collected earlier. He connects his phone to the bluetooth speaker, pressing shuffle on his music collection. Instead of sitting down for an hour waiting for everyone to come, he starts dancing. "Shorty give me whip whiplash" His body grooved to the rhythm of the song, feeling every beat. The floor of the studio was smooth and sleek, allowing Minho to effortlessly glide along it, swinging his arms from side to side. Minho starts a body roll, immersed. It was as if his body had a permanent bond with the music, nothing could separate them. But one thing could. He feels a sudden pain in the muscles of his leg. Collapsing into a heap on the floor, he clutches at his left leg, lowkey crying and trying to endure the pain simultaneously. _Damn this literally feels like whiplash except on my leg_. It hurt so much that he was unable to move it. The lone boy kept quiet and crawled into a ball, cowering in the corner. The door slowly swings open. Minho lifts his head up to a boy who was leaning comfortably against the door, glaring at him. He was wearing a plain black baseball cap, a white shirt with an embroidered "yeehaw" and black pants. "F-Felix?" An onset of fear and shock filled Minho's whole body as he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you for finishing the first chapter ! I hope yall be patient on my updates of upcoming chapters though im very slow.


End file.
